Дамбо (персонаж)/Галерея
Изображения Дамбо, главный персонаж из одноименного мультфильма 1941 года Реклама Dumbo-HQ.png Dumbo lovely.png Dumbo baloon.png 300px-Dumbo-Flying.jpg Dumbo-poster.jpg dumbo_disneyana_collector_winter_1985-86.png|Дамбо встречает Гита, азиатский слон в зоопарке Лос-Анджелеса Wdhv holiday ad 85.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Dumbo polish poster.jpeg Dumbo character art.jpg dumbo-Time Magazine.jpg|Иллюстрация Дамбо, созданная для обложки журнала Time в декабре 1941 года, которая была отменена после нападения на Перл-Харбор Дамбо(фильм) Dumbo teaser poster.jpg Dumbo Tim Burton Poster.jpeg Dumbo character poster 1.png Dumbo (2019) - Poster - Witness the Spectacular Dumbo Soar to New Heights.jpg Dumbo (2019) - Poster - Watch Your Imagination Soar in IMAX.jpg Работы Dumbo-coloring-pages-8.gif|Дамбо и миссис Джамбо клипарт Dumbo-Mrs-Jumbo.png|Дамбо, Миссис Джамбо и Тимоти клип-арт Dumbo.gif|Дамбо клип-арт Dumbo 1.gif CuteBabyDumbo.png DumboStanding.png CuteDumbo.png DumboBlowing.png DumboHiccuping.png DumbointheAir.png DumboSitting.png DumboSoaring.png DumboTiedUpEars.png DumboFlying2.png DumboFlying3.png DumboSittingandSmiling.png Dumbo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Концепт-арт Draft lens18043192module150796782photo 1307940102dumbo 2.gif|Дамбо и Тимоти драфт dumbo model.jpg Wild-Dumbo2.jpg Mary-Locatell-Dumbo-II.jpg Dumboa.png Dumbo2 drawing.jpg Dumbo-II-concept-art.jpg Dumbo ii 2001 behind the scenes trailer.jpg Dumbo II Sketch Dumbo.jpg Dumbo Storyboard.jpg DumboBillPeet1.jpg|Концептуальный эскиз Билла Пита. DumboBillPeet2.jpg|Дамбо принимает ванну, Билл Пит. DumboBillPeet3.jpg|Дамбо и миссис Джамбо, Билл Пит DumboBillPeet4.jpg|Дамбо и его мать, Билл Пит. DumboMS0001.jpg|Лист модели Дамбо Скриншоты Дамбо dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg|Дамбо обнародован dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg|Дамбо представил его мать dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|Дамбо представил остальных слонов dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Слон Матриарх щекочет его на хоботе, воркуя dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1069.jpg|Дамбо чихает dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1073.jpg dumbo-ears.jpg|Уши Дамбо оказались больше, чем обычно dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-954.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Дамбо улыбается матери. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Дамбо готовится к отдыху с миссис Джамбо мирно Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1036.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1039.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Дамбо помогает организовать цирк dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg|Дамбо испугался молнии. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1859.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1720.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg|Дамбо трубит Миссис Джамбо dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg|Миссис Джамбо трубит в Дам dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|Дамбо играет с миссис Джамбо 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1794.jpg|Дамбо играет с миссис Джамбо 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1844.jpg|Дамбо и его мать наблюдают, как люди приходят в цирк на экскурсию dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2037.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|Никому не сойдет с рук такое неуважение к ее сыну! dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg|Дамбо увозят dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Дамбо грустно быть одиноким. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|Дамбо встречает Тимоти В. Маус dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2758.jpg|Дамбо испугался, когда Тимоти упомянул о его ушах2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg|Дамбо с завязанными ушами. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg|Дамбо одет как ребенок Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4290.jpg Baby1.jpg|Дамбо улыбается, когда Тимоти говорит ему, что они собираются навестить Миссис Джамбо. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4410.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|Дамбо и Тимоти едут в гости к миссис Джамбо Dumbo7.jpg|Дамбо воссоединяется со своей матерью (в некотором роде) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4695.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5046.jpg|Дамбо напивается шампанского dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg tumblr_mckcv6tKVl1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Дамбо в шоке от самого вида Розовый слон Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6824.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg|Дамбо с волшебным пером Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg|Дамбо начинает летать. dumbo_flies.jpg|Дамбо летает Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6620.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg Dumbo 495.jpg|Дамбо летает с Тимоти dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg Dumbo 506.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Дамбо отпускает Волшебное перо. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7173.jpg|"В тебе это все время было.." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7180.jpg|Дамбо пикирует на клоунов. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|Дамбо парит над удивленной аудиторией dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg iceradumbo3952.jpg|Клоунский наряд Дамбо во время полета (ранее) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Дамбо в новостях Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7003.jpg|Дамбо подходит к матери JumboandDumboReunited.jpg|Дамбо, наконец, воссоединился со своей матерью, Миссис Джамбо в конце фильма dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg ''Кто подставил кролика Роджера who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg Icerarogerrabbit0546.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-881.jpg|Дамбо в начале ''Кто подставил кролика Роджера Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10913.jpg|Дамбо с другими мультяшками Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg ''Клуб Микки Мауса MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo01.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo02.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo03.jpg Мышиный дом Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationmouse1.jpg House of Mouse Stampede.jpg Dumbo on House of Mouse.png|Дамбо с Тимоти в ''Мышиный дом 541783_157337867747579_351013238_n.jpg|Дамбо летит в Мышиный дом Algunos Dibus público HoM.png|Дамбо с различными персонажами Диснея в Мышиный дом 1 1.PNG Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png DumboAirlinesMice.png Dumbo-House of Mouse1.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse2.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse3.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse4.jpg Chippers5.jpg Дамбо Dumbo 2019 7.png Dumbo 2019 12.png Dumbo 2019 14.png Разное Dumbo's_Circus.jpg|''Цирк Дамбо'' Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.jpg|Камео Дамбо в Великий мышиный сыщик Dumbo-3.jpg|Дамбо в''Лило и Стич'' Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Дамбо в Король Лев 3 DumboinBonkers.jpg|Дамбо в "Волшебная сила воспитания"Чокнутый Dumbo Tiyldd.png|Дамбо в Серия антологии Уолта Диснея DumboMickeyMouse2013.png|Дамбо в Микки Маус эпизод новые туфли Ralph Breaks The Internet 51.jpg| Дамбо в Ральф против интернета Screenshot 2018-07-04 at 12.50.35 PM.png|Камео Дамбо в "Тимон и Пумба" Видеоигры Dumbo_KH.png|Дамбо в Kingdom Hearts Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Dumbo Accessory Kingdom Hearts χ.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Дамбо Аксессуар EmojiBlitzDumbo.png|Дамбо эмодзи для Disney Emoji Blitz Cc-dumbo.png Ws-dumbo.png Disney парки и другие живые выступления Dumbo-ride.jpg|''Дамбо летающий слон'' аттракцион в Диснейленде Dumbo_with_Scrooge_and_Gyro.jpg|Дамбо с Скрудж, Винт, и Алиса в "Мир Уолта Диснея на льду Dumbopinkelephantparade.jpg|Карта заклинаний Дамбо волшебники Волшебного Королевства. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Disney 2008 0516.JPG|Дамбо на параде Мечты сбываются. D23 2010 32.jpg DumobinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Дамбо в "двенадцать дней Рождества" Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Mickey’s Storybook Express opening.jpg|Дамбо на открытии экспресса книги Микки dumbo 1980s.jpg TDL Dumbo Christmas 2018.jpg|Дамбо в Токийском Диснейленде Рождественский показ Dumbo with vintage elephant topiary.jpg|Дамбо со слоновьим топиарием, С. 1970-е годы Книжная продукция Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg Dtu-tinkdumbo.jpg 1945swcomic9.jpg 1945swcomic8.jpg 1945swcomic7.jpg 1945swcomic6.jpg 1945swcomic5.jpg 1945swcomic4.jpg May7th.png|Его Диснейстрология страница mickey-inferno-dumbo-e1512307047609.png|Дамбо дает Микки Маус и Гуфи прокатиться через адское пламя в "Микки ад" Товары COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg BearCountrycomic.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Blog Heath Dumbo bookmark.JPG 1941 DUMBO 2.png 1941 DUMBO.png DUMBO_CZECH_POSTER_1960.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Scircuspuppets.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg club2.png Категория:Галереи персонажей